Three Broomsticks Inn
The Three Broomsticks is an inn and pub in the all wizarding village of Hogsmeade. It is often warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but clean and welcoming. A mirror behind the bar reflects the cosy atmosphere, and drinks such as Butterbeer and Firewhiskey are served in glasses and in pewter tankards. The Three Broomsticks is owned and operated by Madam Rosmerta. History Recent History The proprietor of this establishment is Madam Rosmerta. She has been managing the Three Broomsticks for at least twenty years, since Harry Potter's father, James was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger enjoyed drinking butterbeer at the inn, where they frequently encountered Rubeus Hagrid and other regulars as well. During the 1993–1994 school year, Harry was unable to go to Hogsmeade because of the events surrounding Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. However, Harry snuck into Hogsmeade to have butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione. There they overheard a group of Hogwarts professors talking with Cornelius Fudge about Sirius Black, thus unknowingly revealing to Harry the secret that Sirius was his godfather. During the 1993 school year, owing to the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban, a number of Dementors were assigned to patrol Hogsmeade Village. This caused a certain amount of trouble for Madam Rosmerta, as it discouraged visitors due to the grim atmosphere that follows Dementors. Known customers * Cornelius Fudge * Filius Flitwick * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Horace Slughorn * James Potter (possibly) * Minerva McGonagall * Peter Pettigrew (possibly) * Remus Lupin (possibly) * Ron Weasley * Rubeus Hagrid * Sirius Black (possibly) * Various Hogwarts students * Various Hogsmeade residents Behind the scenes *According to Hermione Granger, in Sites of Historical Sorcery it is mentioned that the inn at Hogsmeade served as human headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: Chapter 5. It is unknown if the inn mentioned on the book is The Three Broomsticks. *In the film version of ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, several Shrunken Heads rudely tell Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley that underage wizards aren't allowed in the pub that day. This may or may not be standard limitation, but is never mentioned in the books. *Because Ron and Hermione were forbidden to end that day in the Prisoner of Azkaban film, Harry, who had his Invisibility Cloak with him, was the only one to overhear Fudge's conversation with the Hogwart's Professors about Sirius Black. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince we learn that Madam Rosmerta keeps broomsticks behind her bar. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the bartender at the Three Broomsticks appears to be a man. *Also, in the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Horace Slughorn mentioned that he remembers when the inn once called "One Broomstick," although it is implied that he was intoxicated while he said this and intended the statement as a joke. *There is a recreation of Three Broomsticks located in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The set of Three Broomsticks that appeared in the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ''is actually based on that of the park. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references nl:Drie Bezemstelen Category:Hogsmeade Category:Pubs